De tal palo, tal astilla
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Reto: Con una frase Día: 17 de Febrero


"**De tal palo, tal astilla****"**

**Titulo:** _**"De tal palo, tal astilla"**_  
**Frase:** "De tal palo, tal astilla"  
**Autor:** Refran popular.  
**Autor del fic:** _**Umiko Lunita**_  
**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas de Lunita:** Guau, tenía muchas ganas de participar en este evento, pero de lo que no me había dado cuenta es de que... ¡Este es mi fic número 20! Wii~

La verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir y me ha costado bastante intentar redactar como antes -.-

Aunque bueno, no creo que haya quedado tan mal. Luego me decís lo que opináis. Nos vemos n.n

O-o-xXx-o-O

Era un día soleado y tranquilo del mes de mayo. Mikoto recogía sus pertenencias con tranquilidad bajo la intranquila mirada de su marido.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tienes que participar en esa tontería -gruñó éste por lo bajo, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas en señal de molestia.

-Sólo serán un par de días, cariño -le respondió tratando de tranquilizarle- además, estoy segura de que los niños estarán deseando participar en el festival.

-Pamplinas -reprochó- los Uchihas sólo necesitamos conocer nuestras costumbres. Eso de la"Semana inter-cultural" es una bobada.

Mikoto suspiró profundamente antes de cerrar la maleta y dirigirse hacia la puerta principal sin escuchar una sola palabra más.

Los Uchihas eran conocidos por numerosas cosas en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja: por su pelo y ojos oscuros, sus excelentes habilidades como ninja y sobretodo, sus historias. Cuando a un Uchiha le pasa algo fuera de lo normal, seguro que al cabo de los pocos días se entera todo el mundo. Y es que su carácter serio y orgulloso siempre acababa acarreándoles más problemas que ventajas.

Fugaku se fue al salón y cogió el periódico del día para intentar distraerse un poco. En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos a través de todo el pasillo.

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Vámonos al festival! -gritaba el pequeño Sasuke con rebosante alegría.

Fugaku ni si quiera se dignó a mirarle antes de responder.

-Estoy ocupado.

La felicidad que tenía se esfumó tan rápido como la pólvora. La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a una esquina de la sala. Sentía como las frías palabras de su padre calaban hondo en su cabeza, clavándose en su corazón. Sabía que jamás había sentido predilección hacia él, pero esperaba que al menos le llevase junto a su madre.

Tras unos incómodos instantes en silencio, Sasuke se levantó y se marchó corriendo al jardín. Las nubes dibujaban pequeños círculos en el horizonte y la suave brisa soplaba fresca y suave desde el norte. Se tumbó relajadamente sobre la hierba. Tal vez no debería comerse tanto la cabeza con lo de su padre. Tal vez sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo el que las cosas mejorasen en casa. Su mente siguió cavilando hasta que, de pronto, una extraña sombra le tapó la luz del Sol.

Sasuke pegó un bote hacia atrás de la impresión.

-¡Itachi! ¿¡Qué haces! -gritó impresionado.

-¿Eh? ¿De veras quieres ir al festival? -contestó éste, mirándole con seriedad.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Claro que quiero ir! Pero padre no parece que...

-Te llevo -dijo cortándole.

-¿Eh?

-Que te llevo yo. Venga, vamos, seguro que lo pasamos bien -dijo tendiéndole una mano con suavidad.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, niisan! -le sonrió complacido.

La feria Inter-Cultural es un evento que se celebra cada año en una Villa distinta para favorecer las alianzas establecidas entre los países ninjas. La gente va de todas partes del mundo, prepara sus platos típicos, muestra canciones y demás tradiciones de sus respectivos países y todo el mundo se lo acaba pasando muy bien. Este año se celebra en Konoha, en la plaza principal del barrio Uchiha, lo que ha traído grandes gastos de preparación que han hecho que algunos de los aldeanos no estén tan contentos de este evento.

Una vez en la puerta principal del recinto, Itachi decidió soltarle la mano. Sasuke se animó en seguida y empezó a corretear entre las calles llenas de gente, tiendas y restaurantes mientras Itachi le seguía como podía. Cuando el menor se emocionaba, se llenaba de una energía prácticamente imparable.

-¡Niisan! ¡Quiero uno de estos! ¡Y luego vamos a comer manzanas con caramelo, y hamburguesas y...! -el pequeño se detenía en casi todos los puestos que había.

De pronto, Sasuke se paró en frente de una casa normal y corriente. Itachi se extrañó mucho de esta reacción y se le acercó lo más deprisa que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-Sé que me vas a decir que soy tonto, pero... -vaciló unos instantes antes de hablar- creo que he visto a papá ahí dentro.

-¿Dónde? -Itachi observaba las paredes de la vivienda. Ninguna de ellas tenía cristaleras y las ventanas que tenían eran muy pequeñas y estaban cubiertas con unas largas cortinas que impedían ver el interior.

-En el piso de arriba.

El mayor se quedó pensativo unos instantes ¿Qué podría...?

Se le vinieron a la mente muchas ideas que preferiría no haber pensado.

-Sasuke, voy a ver. Tú espérame aquí, ¿vale? Que no se te ocurra moverte -advirtió, y con un simple y elegante salto, se colgó de la barandilla del balcón de la casa, subiendo grácilmente, dando una voltereta con el impulso de las piernas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Sí, era cierto, su padre estaba allí, pero acompañado por más ni menos que por una chica rubia, probablemente de Suna y estaban en los preliminares de lo que llegaría a ser un "juego de adultos".

Itachi dudó ¿Debía impedirlo? ¿Debía delatar a su propio padre? ¿Debía romper su familia por una simple coincidencia?

Su mente le decía que entrase en la habitación y que parase todo aquello. Pero cuando estaba casi decidido a hacerlo, los ojos de su padre se clavaron en él. Se esperaba un grito, una exaltación, un "algo" que justificase que su presencia allí era una molestia. Pero no lo ocurrió absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera movió una ceja. Fugaku siguió con su acompañante como si nada hubiese pasado. Itachi se sentía más que decepcionado. Sin embargo, la imagen de su pequeño hermano pasó por su mente. Siempre alegre, optimista, cariñoso. No quería que viese como sus padres se separaban y su vida se complicaba.

Se tranquilizó como pudo y volvió al suelo.

-¿Era él? -preguntó el pequeño curioso.

-No, creo que te has equivocado -dijo algo molesto. Se esforzó por cambiar el tono de voz- ¿Vamos a por una de esas manzanas con caramelo?

-¡Sí!

O-o-xXx-o-O

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba igual que siempre. Mikoto lavaba los platos de la cena; Fugaku fumaba en el salón mientras leía el periódico; y el pequeño Sasuke se iba a su cuarto a acabar los deberes de la academia ninja.

Itachi se sentó en uno de los cojines, enfrente de Fugaku.

-Padre, tengo que hablar contigo -el aludido ni si quiera giró la cabeza- ¿Me has oído? ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-¡Itachi! -le riñó Mikoto entrando en el salón- ¡No le levantes la voz a tu padre!

-¡Pero mamá, es importante...!

-¡Es muy tarde, ya hablaréis mañana!

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron a su dormitorio. Itachi desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Las cosas iban a complicarse mucho...

O-o-xXx-o-O

Al volver de su misión rutinaria, Itachi llegó a casa como cada tarde, dejó su ropa de ANBU en su cuarto y se dirigió al salón.

-Al fin has llegado.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer -dijo Itachi tajantemente.

-Tu madre ha llamado. Tienes que llevarle la bolsa que está encima de la encimera. Se la olvidó el otro día -dijo Fugaku sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-¡No me puedo creer que le hagas esto a mamá! ¡Ella lo ha dado todo por nuestra familia! ¡Y encima con una de las mujeres del evento! ¡Eres...!

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

Itachi apretó los puños. Era inútil intentar continuar aquella conversación. Fue a la cocina, cogió el encargo y se dirigió al festival por la calle principal. Hacía mucho frío, pero el número de gente parecía incrementarse por momentos. Había cada vez más y más ruido. Itachi empezaba a marearse con tanta aglomeración de ruido.

A los cinco minutos llegó al puesto donde trabajaba Mikoto, pero no estaba en aquel momento, así que dejó el paquete a uno de sus compañeros y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

De nuevo en la calle, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar. Todos parecían muy animados y ansiosos por llegar. Itachi quería volver a casa, pero ver aquel extraño cúmulo de gente hizo que le picase la curiosidad y a los pocos minutos, caminaba junto con los demás hacia una enorme carpa de circo de color crudo.

Aún no había llegado a la puerta, cuando entre la multitud, vio como los focos empezaban a iluminar el escenario, una simple plataforma de madera con un par de focos y un sencillo telón de color azul marino. El público comenzó a aplaudir con ganas y la sala enmudeció cuando, tras una enorme nube de humo, apareció una sombra sobre el escenario.

A primera vista, Itachi pensó que era una mujer, con aquel pelo rubio y liso, que hondeaba libre tras su espalda, con aquella camiseta de redecilla y aquellos vaqueros ajustados, pero cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente, comprobó que era un hombre. Bailaba una especie de danza del desierto, moviendo las caderas y los hombros pronunciadamente, a veces dando pequeños saltos y haciendo pequeñas acrobacias. Itachi se quedó hipnotizado con cada uno de sus movimientos

De pronto, la música de fondo paró. Se cerró el telón azul. Todo el mundo miraba hacia los lados preguntándose si la actuación...

...y entonces los vio...

Unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules, intensos, claros como si fuesen de agua, sin pestañas, bordeados por una gruesa línea negra que resaltaba a un más las pupilas. Y no solo eso...

...le estaba mirando a él. A él. Estaba tan sólo a un metro de Itachi, y llevaba sobre los hombros una enorme serpiente de color verde con rombos negros. El joven se acercó a Itachi con sutiles movimientos y le sujetó los hombros cariñosamente. El reptil, algo indeciso, se deslizó por los brazos del rubio y se subió a los de Itachi.

El público se quedó anonadado y estalló en una tremenda ovación. Itachi se había quedado totalmente paralizado por la impresión. No sólo porque les tuviese un miedo tremendo a los reptiles, sino porque aquellos extraños ojos le habían hechizado.

El bailarín emitió un leve silbido y la serpiente trepó de nuevo por sus brazos. Antes de separarse de Itachi le guiñó un ojo y le indicó con una mano que le siguiera.

Itachi reaccionó al cabo de unos minutos, cuando casi todo el mundo había abandonado la sala. Se quedó dudando si seguir al bailarín o no a los camerinos. Era posible que ya se hubiese ido, pero sentía que tenía que hablar al menos una vez con él. Le siguió por un pasillo estrecho entre el cableado estrecho de los focos y pasó por detrás del telón para llegar a una pequeña puerta que ponía "Camerino 1".

Petó un par de veces, dudando si recibiría alguna respuesta. Al cabo de unos instantes, le abrió el bailarín de antes, vestido con una bata de terciopelo negro, lo que hacía que su pelo y sus ojos brillasen más todavía.

-¡Anda, eres el chico de antes! -le dejó pasar, sonriéndole.

-Hola, soy Itachi -le tendió la mano, esperando que se la estrechara, pero en lugar de eso, le dio dos besos.

-Me llamo Deidara. He venido como representante de la Villa oculta de la Roca.

-Ahhh, qué bien... -dijo algo incómodo; no sabía cómo seguir.

-Estaba pensando en salir a cenar por ahí para celebrar lo de la actuación, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansado ¿Te importaría hacerme un poco de compañía, nh?

-No, claro que no -Deidara mostró una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-Siéntate, por favor.

-Vale -obedeció sin rechistar.

La habitación era bastante grande. Tenía unos sofás, en donde estaba Itachi, una cama grande y con varios cojines y un enorme armario de donde Deidara sacaba y metía la ropa de la actuación tras doblarla cuidadosamente. Itachi le observaba atentamente. Tenía una gracia natural para cualquier movimiento que hiciese. Era casi como un hada que danzaba libre por la sala.

-¿Te apetece una copa, nh? -preguntó inútilmente. Ya tenía las dos copas en la mano y avanzaba con ellas llenas hacia Itachi.

-No creo que sea buena idea, aún vivo con mis padres y si llevo borracho...

-Jaja, tranquilo, que es sólo una. Yo tampoco puedo beber mucho porque sino pierdo elasticidad, nh.

-¿Se pierde elasticidad con el alcohol? -preguntó extrañado.

-No sé, pero mi padre siempre me lo decía, así que no abuso por si acaso va a ser verdad y me quedo en el paro -se rió levemente.

-Ah, vale, una sí -Itachi le cogió una copa- Por la actuación de hoy -dijo alzándola.

-Por la actuación -Deidara chocó su copa con la de Itachi.

Ambos bebieron el líquido rosado de un trago. Itachi se quedó mirando unos instantes la copa mientras Deidara se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, mirándole atentamente.

Quiso preguntarle por qué le miraba de aquella forma, pero no era capaz. Su mandíbula era extremadamente pesada, y le costaba centrar la vista en él. Empezaba a sentirse mareado. Apoyó una mano en la pierna del rubio para no perder el equilibro. Sus ojos se entrecerraban poco a poco. Cuando intentaba abrirlos, solamente lograba que se entreabriesen unos segundos.

Notó una lengua juguetona deslizarse por su cuello. Notó una mano que se deslizaba por su pecho y otra por el bajo-vientre, por debajo del pantalón, haciéndole cosquillas en el vello púbico. Sintió como le arrancaban lentamente, uno a uno los botones de su camisa y se deshacían de ella, mientras un dedo describía círculos alrededor de sus pezones. Empezó a besarle el cuello con suavidad, ayudándole a que se sentase sobre sus caderas. Le acarició la cintura y le abrió la camisa, intentando chuparle uno de sus pezones. Empezó a sentirse mareado, pero no quería parar.

Quería ver. Quería abrir los ojos y centrarse en aquellas placenteras sensaciones, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más complicado le era mantenerse despierto. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus párpados cayeron de golpe y no hubo manera de abrirlos. Quedó sumido en una profunda oscuridad.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Arena. Notaba arena entre los dedos de las manos. El Sol le pegaba con fuerza en la cabeza. Itachi se reincorporó como pudo. Le dolía enormemente la espalda. Se frotó los ojos tratando de enfocar la imagen. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados tratando de identificar en el lugar en el que se encontraba. En aquel mismo lugar estaba la carpa de circo la noche anterior. Ahora, sólo quedaban restos de basuras por el suelo. Los puestos y restaurantes se habían esfumado y las gentes salían de sus casas sin entender nada. Itachi se levantó. Tenía la camisa abierta y sin botones. Intentó caminar, pero sólo era capaz de avanzar dando tropezones. Palpó el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón buscando su móvil para avisar a sus padres.

No estaba.

Inspeccionó su otro bolsillo en busca de su cartera.

Ni rastro.

Empezaba a ponerse pálido, pero su mente empezó a cobrar lucidez poco a poco. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar lo antes posible a casa. Tenía que decírselo a Fugaku. Él podría localizar al al ladrón sin ningún problema. Tenía que avisarle antes de que dejasen la Villa y se volviese a la Roca (Si es que no le había mentido también con su procedencia).

Abrió la puerta principal de golpe, haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Padre, padre! ¡No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar! -gritó entrando en el salón- ¡Esta noche me han...!

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! -gritó Fugaku molesto, subiendo el volumen del televisor.

Mikoto también había entrado en la habitación, sosteniendo una espátula enorme de cocina. Ambos estaban atónitos, como absorbidos por los informativos diarios. Una noticia terminó y la presentadora apareció en pantalla.

-¿Pero qué pasa? -preguntó Itachi de nuevo.

-¡Shh!

_-Los actos de conciencia cultural entre villas suelen ser un síntoma de paz y armonía, pero este año, no parece que a la Villa de la Hoja le haya ido muy bien -hizo una pausa cambiando de folios- Todo marchaba como es habitual en este evento hasta la noche de ayer, cuando parece que nuestros visitantes, la mayoría de Suna o de la Villa de la Roca, nos han gastado una broma... más que pesada._

La presentadora dio paso a unas imágenes de la plaza en la que Itachi había despertado hacía unos minutos. Un reportero paseaba por ella con un enorme micrófono en la mano.

_Así es. Tan sólo hace unas horas, esta plaza estaba llena de tenderetes, tiendas y restaurantes, pero esta mañana, la Villa de la Hoja se ha despertado sin tiendas, sin restaurantes y, aunque parezca extraño, sin dinero._

De pronto, aparecen imágenes de casas con cristales rotos, gente que gritaba porque le habían robado el coche, o que gritaba quejándose de no haber puesto más vigilancia. Y lo más curioso era que todas las imágenes eran del barrio Uchiha. Un primo de Itachi gritó:

"_¡Malditos canallas! ¡Por vuestra culpa es imposible la paz en el mundo shinobi!"_

-¡Es increíble, indignante! -farfullaba Mikoto volviéndose acelerada a la cocina.

Itachi se quedó viendo a su padre unos instantes, pensativo.

-¿Entonces a ti también te...?

-Sí -le cortó tajantemente Fugaku.

-¿Pero no era tu amant...?

-No, acababa de conocerla -respondió secamente.

-¿¡Pero cómo te vas con alguien así por las buenas! -gritó enfadado, con mucha rabia. Era inaceptable que hubiese puesto su matrimonio en peligro por nada.

-Mikoto me pidió que fuese a buscaros a las nueve, y como no os encontraba por ningún sitio, me fui a tomar algo y entonces me entró esa... esa... ahh -suspiró sonoramente.

-Genial... hemos dejado el pabellón bien alto. Dos Uchihas, dos estafas -dijo sentándose en uno de los cojines alrededor de la mesa, apagando la televisión.

Sonó el timbre.

-¡Itachi! ¡Ve tú que estoy ocupada! -gritó Mikoto desde la cocina.

-¡Voy! -se levantó rápidamente como de costumbre y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Sasuke? ¿De dónde vienes?

-Hola niisan -dice entrando en casa, quitándose los zapatos- es que ayer hice un amigo y fui a buscarle a su casa esta mañana, antes de que se fuese con sus padres.

Al escuchar esto, Fugaku se acercó a la puerta principal, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? -preguntó al no ver a nadie.

-Está en la puerta ¡Ven, dobe, pasa!

-¡Te dije que no me llamases dobe, teme!

Y allí, en la entrada, Itachi vio aparecer al retrato en pequeñito del bailarín que le había conquistado la noche anterior: ojos profundos y azules, pelo rubio dorado... todo exactamente igual, vestido con un chándal naranja que le quedaba algo holgado, con una camiseta de rejilla asomando por debajo de la chaqueta.

-Mucho gusto, señores Uchiha, ¿puedo quedarme a comer? -preguntó inocentemente el niño de bigotes zorrunos.

Fugaku e Itachi se miraron entre ellos unos segundos antes de responder al unísono:

-¡NI EN BROMA!

**O-o-Fin-o-O**

**Notas finales:** ¡Jeje, tomad esa Uchihas! Os está bien por ir de chulos y creeros los mejores siempre.

D: Seeh...

I: ¡A mí no me gusta un pelo!

L: Te aguantas, que aquí mando yo.

Bueno, ha sido un final extraño para una historia extraña. Espero que al menos hayáis pasado un rato divertido gracias a mis desvaríos mentales. Nos veremos en otro evento.

Matta en n.n


End file.
